Erik and Christine
by Roses-are-red-so-are-lassos
Summary: Erik is in a mood and Christine tries to work out why. A one shot story full of fluff, angst and love. I hope you enjoy! :)


**A quick one shot, full of fluff and tears! I hope you enjoy, I loved writing this! Would appreciate the reviews as well! Let me know what you think and if I should do more one shots like this! As usual I don't own any of the characters and all rights go to Gaston Leroux etc.**

Erik was in a mood, that was for certain. He barely talked to her on the way down, nor did he hold open the door for her like her normally did. No, something was definitely amiss but she just couldn't decide what. Right now, he was pounding furiously away on the piano, a great big discord of sound, one that went straight through the ears and deafened you. It wasn't his best piece of work, she decided. Slowly, and carefully; she couldn't decipher the mood he was in and didn't want to anger him anymore, she approached him from behind. His back was rigid and tense, hunched over the ivory keys on which his slender fingers flew up and down, pounding out dissonant tunes.

"Erik?" She tried, but he did not respond. He carried on playing his tune. "Erik, please… What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He murmured, though his voice was grating like steel.

"I know there is. Please… Just tell me."

"There is nothing wrong. Let's start with your singing lesson." Christine huffed and crossed her arms.

"I'm not starting anything until you tell me what the matter is." A jarring sound escaped as his fingers slipped and hit the wrong key, making him ball up his fists in frustration.

"Then we won't sing." Was all he replied, staring at the sheets of paper before him.

"Oh, would you please stop being a child? This is getting ridiculous."

"Why should I stop? After all, you're the one swanning after that damned Vicomte up there, acting like a giddy child every time you see him, laughing and… and…. Flirting." He seethed, pushing away from the piano which almost sent Christine staggering back at the sudden movement. Sudden anger flared throughout her, how dare he accuse of flirting with him? Of all people! And… He had been spying on her! Even after she specifically asked him not to, to let her have her own freedom upstairs!

"You were spying on me? Again!? Even after I asked you not to?" Erik suddenly looked ashamed, though the anger was still there, radiating off his form as he stared at the floor, refusing to make eye contact with her.

"I do not trust him." He muttered, but Christine was not having any of it.

"No, it is me you do not trust! You are scared that I will run away and leave you on your own, aren't you? That I will abandon you! How could you, Erik?" She cried, hugging her arms to her body as tears sparkled in her eyes.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time, would it?" Erik suddenly snapped, turning to look at with such ferocity that she almost backed away in fear, "It's not as if I have anyone has stuck around for me, or treated me like a friend! Everyone I have ever encountered has always abandoned me, always treated me like the dirt on their shoe, so why shouldn't I be concerned? I have every right when the woman that I love more than anything in the whole entire world is joking around with some godly apparition upstairs while I am here wallowing in the darkness!" He shouted, the echo an ugly sound around the cavern as they stared at each other in heated anger. Christine took a shaky breath and walked towards him, standing before his shaking form. She understood now why he followed her around the Opera House. Understood the suspicion, the distrust, the fear. If only she could show him that it could be different, that it didn't have to be like this. An idea formed in her head, one she knew would show him the way she felt. Slowly, she reached up on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss underneath the rim of his mask, on a patch of skin on his chin. He sucked in a surprised breath, his eyes wide with wonder as she roped her hands behind his head, sifting her dainty hands through his silky hair. Another kiss was placed, this time on the corner of his lip and then, she pressed their lips together, causing Erik's hands to shoot out either side of him. It was not passionate; it was not powerful. It was a gentle peck, a loving, caring kiss that did enough to convey the right emotions.

"When will you realise that I love you as well? More than life and certainly more than I will ever feel for Raoul." She murmured, looking into his star struck eyes as his arms rigidly found their place on either side of her.

"It is everything I've ever hoped and dreamed for. But, dreams can get ruined, like mine have done constantly over the years" He replied honestly, loosening his arms so he could dare to pull her closer, his hand hovering over the small of her back. Christine sensed this hesitation and pressed her back to him.

"You can touch me, Erik. You don't have to hold back."

"I'm afraid that I will taint you if I do." He admitted sheepishly, years of torment playing through his mind, the words of his so called mother repeating themselves over and over again. _You are a monster, Erik. Touch people and you will taint them with your monstrosity. You will ruin them_. Christine furrowed her brow in concern when he closed his eyes in pain at the memories.

"Whoever said that to you is wrong. They're lying. You will not taint me, Erik." At that, he looked at her in surprise, and adoration. No one had ever talked to him like this. It was... refreshing.

"But... I-"

"No," she sternly interrupted, moving her hand to place a finger on his lips, "Listen to me. You are enough, you are so enough. It's unbelievable how enough you are. You are kind, caring, wonderful, talented. You have a beauty that I wish you could see." Christine hooked her finger under the edge of his mask and started to pull and even though he flinched, he allowed her to pull it away. "This shouldn't have to stop you from being the person you were born to be, and that's someone who needs to share his gifts with the world. I will be there with you, every step of the way." Erik eyes, that were already like pools of molten gold, glistened even more with tears that trailed down his cheeks, ruined and normal.

"You really mean that?" Christine did not respond, merely pulled him into a fierce embrace that left Erik reeling with emotion.

"You are more than a Phantom, a Ghost. You are a man, and I will be damned to see you spend the rest of your life in this cavern. And Erik… I will never, ever abandon you. Certainly not for some fool who is more concerned about the clothes he wears and the way he looks." She joked, and a bubble of laughter erupted from his throat, a beautiful, melodious sound that filled the room with light. The tears still trailed down, so she wiped them away with the soft pads of her thumbs and stared into his eyes. "I love you, and only you." He smiled, kissing her gently on the lips as he hugged her petite form to his body.

"I love you to."


End file.
